


Baby Girl

by The_neigh_sayer



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Childbirth, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23570443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_neigh_sayer/pseuds/The_neigh_sayer
Summary: The birth of John & Abigail’s daughter
Relationships: Abigail Roberts Marston/John Marston
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Baby Girl

He paced on the porch, listening to the wailing coming from inside the house. He nervously smoked one cigarette after another, trying to hide the fact that his hands were slightly shaking. 

Jack looked up at John from his seat on the steps. “Pa, pacing around isn’t going to help any.”

John stopped and looked at him. “It’s helping ME! I’m nervous, son, okay?” He resumed his path and Jack just shook his head, looking at the ground. 

Abigail had been in labor for what seemed like hours now and while the midwife said it was normal John was still nervous about it. 

This was their second child and John was bound and determined to be the father to this one that he should’ve been to Jack. He wanted to right all the wrongs. Well, as many as he reasonably could. He didn’t want to make the same mistakes; he would be there for this one in every way possible.

He took his pack out of his pocket to shake another cigarette out only to find it empty. “Shit,” he muttered under his breath, shoving the empty pack back into his pocket. He walked to the railing and leaned on it, grasping it hard, turning his knuckles white. 

Suddenly the wailing stopped; Abigail went silent. John looked over at Jack, then they both looked toward the house. A few minutes later the door opened; John stood up straight, nervously smoothing his shirt. The midwife smiled. “Mr. Marston? Come.” She motioned him into the house. 

John turned to Jack. “Come on, boy, you can come, too, just wait in the hall.”

They followed the midwife to the bedroom door, Jack stopping short in the living room, his hands clasped in front of him. John looked at him and held a finger up, indicating he could come in in a minute. 

The midwife opened the door and John stepped through; he saw Abigail lying on their bed, a wrapped bundle beside her. She was sweaty, looked incredibly exhausted, but she’d never been more beautiful to John in that moment. She gave him a small, blissful smile. “Hey John.”

He walked over to her side and grabbed her hand. “How are you feeling, sweetheart?”

She grasped his hand weakly. “Tired. But okay.”

The midwife picked up the bundled baby, just a bit of a face peeking out. “Mr. Marston, would you like to hold your daughter?”

He looked at her, then to the baby, then to Abigail. “Daughter? I...we have a daughter?” 

Abigail laughed. “We do.”

He walked around the bed. The midwife said, “Hold out your arms from your chest, so you can cradle her in them. Make sure she’s fully supported, especially her head.”

He held out his arms and she placed the baby in them. He looked at her and something happened. He didn’t know what it was, but looking at her little head, her little blue eyes, tiny little nose, small rosebud mouth—it was like something fell into place. A sort of calm took him over. Years later he finally put a word to it—love. He fell head over heels in love with that perfect little girl in that moment, and he knew instantly he would take a bullet for her. He’d take every bullet in the whole goddam world if he had to.

He reached his hand up and delicately smoothed the fine dark hair on her head. “Well, hello there, beautiful,” he crooned softly. He smiled, and a single tear fell down his cheek.


End file.
